


Diversion

by orphan_account



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Blow Jobs, Daddy Kink, Kneeling, M/M, Masturbation, Orgasm Denial, Punishment, Tumblr Ask Box Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-22
Updated: 2013-04-22
Packaged: 2017-12-09 04:08:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,344
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/769811
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Louis has been out with Eleanor all day and only returns home for a few minutes before going back out. At what costs will Harry try to stop him?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Diversion

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: I wrote this for an anon who wanted larry daddy!kink. This is not something that I would usually write, any kind of smut/slash is something I would normally write! So don’t give too harsh criticism, this is after all my first.This was BETAed by Grace, I love her omfg
> 
> Ok I’ll stop the ranting now! ENJOY!!

It had been a long and horrible day. Harry had been forced to spend all day without Louis and it was finally taking a toll on him. All he wanted was for his boyfriend to finally get home and to ravish him completely. Or the other way around, he wasn’t really feeling picky.  
But of course Modest had other plans for them…  
When Louis finally got home he had rushed in fixing his hair and changing into a new pair of clothes.  
Harry leaned against the bathroom door frame, watching Lou attentively.  
“Where are you headed to, Lou?” Harry’s eyebrows scrunched in confusing causing him to look adorable. Louis’ heart skipped a beat as he took notice of this but was to busy to comment.  
“Modest called saying I have to go out with El tonight.” He quickly mumbled over the inspection of his quiff.  
Harry frowned as a rush of jealousy overcame him. Hadn’t Louis already spent the whole day with her? Wasn’t that enough?  
“But, Boo, haven’t you been with her all day?”  
“I know, baby. But orders are orders. There’s nothing I can do about it and you know it.”  
Harry pursed his lips at how easily Lou was saying yes to Modest!’s stupid ideas. No matter how hard they tried Elounor could never have as much chemistry as Larry did.  
An ingenious idea popped into Harry’s head causing a huge smile to break out from his thin lips. In a spur of the moment he shoved Louis against the wall capturing his lips in a tender kiss. Gods knew he had missed him so much. He had been painfully hard all day just thinking of what Louis would do to him later that night.  
“Um…Ugh…We can’t right now, Hazza.” Louis struggled to get out of Harry’s grip as his neck was prickled with kisses.  
“Come on, Boo.” Whined Harry as he pulled Louis into their bedroom.  
“We can’t, love!” Louis tried to pull himself from Harry’s tight grip only causing him to be pulled into the strong chest. He tried to stop himself from rolling his eyes at the younger boy, who always seemed to want Louis. It was flattering, and Louis would be lying if he said he didn’t want him all day, every day, but sometimes it just complicated things.  
“Please, just a quickie.” Harry pleaded, making his eyes go bigger and a small pout appear on his lips that made Louis’ knees buckle. Gods knew he could never say no to Harry.  
“Fine,” Louis sighed dramatically, pulling himself out of Harry’s arms.  
In an act of stupidity he made a dash towards the door trying to escape. ‘Oh no you don’t’, Harry thought as he rushed behind Louis, snaking his arms around the older boy’s middle and pulling him further into the room.  
Harry threw Louis onto the bed making him land on his back with a small creak of the mattress. A gasp escaped Louis’ lips, his eyes going wide.  
A furious gleam appeared in his eyes, letting Harry know he had just made a great mistake. Harry inwardly smirked as he took notice of the growing look in Louis’ darkening crystal eyes.

Louis slowly pushed off the bed, moving his hips sensually in the process.  
“So you want to play, Babycakes?” He grabbed a handful if Harry’s curly locks causing him to shiver and moan as Louis whispered into his ear, pulling Harry down to his level.  
“You’ve been a bad boy. Haven’t you, my little slut?” Louis said sweetly, making sure his hot breath raised goose bumps on Harry’s neck. Gently, Louis pulled Harry to the bed throwing him back as it had been done to him earlier. Harry scooted to the middle of the bed, waiting eagerly for Louis to do something.  
“Kneel, baby.” Louis commands, pointing to the floor in front of him. Harry quickly jumps up from the bed, kneeling in front of Louis, his feet digging into the soft carpet below.

“Unzip me,” Was the command uttered from Louis lips: “With your mouth, baby. Now.”  
Harry keeps strong eye contact with Louis’ blue orbs as he does as told. Achingly slowly, Harry pulled down Lou’s tight jeans, causing his dick to jump out and caress him softly on his pink cheek. Naughtily, Harry eyed Louis, who had decided to go commando today. Licking his lips at the sight of Louis’ length, Harry leaned back on his knees waiting for another command.  
Louis twisted his fingers through Harry’s curly mane, bumping his hard cock on Harry’s chin with his free hand.  
“Suck.” He says, and Harry looks up at him with big green eyes, slowly opening his mouth.  
His tongue is wet and warm as he laps at the head, with soft strokes until Louis’ knees are shaking from feeling jolts from Harry settling in his stomach. He then commands to Harry take his length in his wet mouth, all the while keeping eye contact. Hollowing his cheeks and sucking up the shaft, he slowly lets Louis’ cock out of his mouth with a slight pop, echoing off the walls of their room.  
His hands comes up to circle the base as he takes Louis in again, pressing his tongue hard against the throbbing vein on the underside and slides almost all of the way off before sinking almost all the way back down.  
Louis’ moans get louder as Harry sucks and slurps noisily, suckling on the head, taking Louis deep again and bobbing his head with speed, his fist working the bottom half of Louis shaft with little twists. And all Harry wants to do is touch his self, but he knows he’s in enough trouble already from his earlier stunt.  
And suddenly everything is too much for Louis as he commands for Harry to stop. A slight whine leaves Harry’s throat causing Louis to raise an eyebrow.  
“Did I just hear a noise come out of your mouth?” Louis teases in a hard voice. Vigorously Harry shakes his head from side to side as if you say no.  
“I beg to differ. I clearly heard a little whine from your lips. Or are you calling me daft?”  
Once again Harry shook his head from side to side. Excitement traveled through Harry as he imagined what was yet to come.  
“Speak when you’re talked to, slut.” Louis says shakily with a commanding finger for Harry to get up on his feet.  
“Yes, Daddy,” Harry says, meekly mumbling so his voice would stay even. He pursed his dark red lips, swallowing the thick lump that was rising in his throat with anticipation. He was incredibly turned on when his boyfriend got commanding especially since he knew what buttons to push.  
“Good. Now undress yourself for me.” Louis ordered.  
Harry took his time trying to undress as sensually as possible in the nick of time. First he took off his shirt, unbuttoning each button slowly while keeping his eyes locked with Louis’. He was standing just a few feet away watching him undress with hungry eyes, liking his lips once in a while. Once his shirt was off, Harry lifted his hands to his nipples and began to tease them. He squeezed and flicked his nipples and he continued to watch Lou. He had waited long enough already.  
He knew he was in a lot of trouble when a dark look took over Louis’ features.  
“What have I said about touching? Huh?” He roughly pulled Harry’s hands from his own chest. Louis grabbed him and pushed him onto the bed, pulling down his tight pants in the process. Harry’s cock rose for attention as it was pulled out of it confines as Louis realized that someone else had forgone their knickers this morning.  
“Did you touch yourself today, baby?” Lou asked as he took his time to inspect Harry’s naked body.  
“Yes, Daddy; but I was thinking of you, only you!” Harry rushed to respond, shutting his eyes tightly, feeling turned on and guilty at the same time.  
“You better have but you have been bad haven’t you? And you well know what happens to bad boys, don’t you?”  
Harry eagerly nodded his head, an innocent look adorning his features. Louis climbed onto the bed, straddling Harry’s hips. He quickly lashed onto Harry’s nipples with his mouth, swirling them and flicking them with his tongue. Louis continued to leave bite marks and to suckle on as much flesh as he could find. Then trailing kisses down Harry’s happy trail, he twirled his tongue inside the bellybutton.  
“Ugh, Lou more…” Harry pleaded, trying to get some friction by raising his hips against Louis’ chest. He pinched Harry’s side harshly making him groan in pain and frustration.  
Louis tried his best not to tip over the edge at the sound of Harry, already sounding deliciously desperate. They only had a few more minutes, but the thought of Eleanor was slowly fading away as was his sense of time.  
“Louis, please, please, more,” Harry begged again, reaching up and pressing Louis’ back down on his own erection. It was unpleasantly throbbing and practically screaming for attention. Louis stopped what he was doing, doing his best to glare at Harry, although it was nearly impossible.  
Louis growled, inching up Harry’s chest towards his face. Their lips were too close to stay away from one another, immediately coming together. Louis did his best to keep the upper hand, but Harry was gaining footage with his tongue, catching Louis off guard.  
Louis separated from Harry, narrowing his eyes and going back to Harry’s nipples, which were starting to become pink and swell to the point where it would show through the thin tee shirts he wore. Louis smiled deviously, nipping again.  
But another wave of worry hit Louis, making feel antsy about how long this ‘quickie’ was lasting.  
Harry made another noise, but instead of a growl, it was a groan and moan all at once. Louis was about to look up at him again when he suddenly was being flipped over so Harry was on top, straddling Louis instead of vice versa.  
“What do you think you’re-” Louis said before getting cut off.  
“I am controlling the show tonight, ‘Daddy’.” Harry said with his voice gravelly and low. Louis cocked his head internally, wondering what brought on the sudden mood change. Harry was never this demanding, but it was not bad.  
It was not bad at all, in fact.  
Louis gasped as Harry ducked down, nipping at Louis’ ear and whispering into his ear.  
“You think I’m you’re little cockslut, don’t you?” Harry breathed harshly. “You’re actually my cockslut. You are with a girl all day, and all you can think about is me.”  
Louis started to feel uncomfortable at the strain of his cock against Harry’s, but he stayed silent as if an invisible force was on his other side, whispering that he should remain quiet.  
Harry started grinding down on Louis, without breaking eye contact. Louis lolled his head back, a deep moan erupting from deep inside his throat.  
Harry whispered again, making his chocolate brown curls brush Louis’ temple. “I’m going to get Eleanor out of your mind. You’re mine right now.”  
Louis whimpered. It was curious that Harry was suddenly being so dominant when it was always Louis, but Louis didn’t complain. This was exactly what he needed to escape from having to constantly act like he was having the time of his life.  
Harry broke his thought train by suddenly wrapped a hand around Louis’ cock, digging the slightly cold and damp pads of his fingers into the warm flesh. Louis felt deflated as Harry started to pump, lacking concern for what Louis wanted and knowing that Louis needed to leave quickly. Louis didn’t mind, as he couldn’t think of anything besides the long fingers around himself and the flicking of Harry’s thin wrist.  
Already close from earlier, Louis groaned, lifting his hips off the bed and into Harry’s hand with more force. Harry ignored it, working at Louis without letting up his pace as he swiped the head with his thumb. With one last sucking of air into his lungs, Louis let loose, cumming on Harry and a little on the bed and himself multiple times. Harry kept going throughout the process, slowing down and eventually stopping before placing a chaste kiss on Louis’ lips. Louis, feeling exhausted and satisfied had nearly forgotten about Harry’s erection against his naked leg.  
Inside, Louis was smirking. Harry had acted all demanding, but he still put Louis before himself. Louis, feeling generous, flipped himself and Harry over again so they were to their original place from the beginning.  
Harry raised an eyebrow, scrunching the sweaty skin on his forehead. Louis laughed almost evilly, pushing off of Harry. Harry pinched up his face, eyes angrily boring into Louis.  
“You’re not going to return the favor?” He tried to ask sternly, but it came out more as a whimper than anything. Louis smiled, knowing he had his submissive Hazza back.  
“Not till I get home.” Louis smirked, forgetting about his hair as he slipped into his pants and shirt. Harry watched, open mouthed as Louis grabbed his wallet and keys, about to leave.  
“You’re being ridiculous,”  
Louis turned to Harry, who’d just snapped at him.  
“I’ll take care of it when I’m home.” Louis said lowly, trying to be as alluring as possible to torture Harry. “And you’re not acting out.”  
Harry’s glare softened, but his features stayed the same as a stubborn five year old.  
“Daddy,” He said, his lip quivering.  
Louis smiled warmly again. “I’ll be back as soon as I can, baby.”  
Louis shut the bedroom door behind him as he walked out. Harry listened as Louis shut the front door as well, making the flat go silent.  
Smiling and shaking his head, Harry already anticipated for Louis’ return despite the obvious punishment from Louis.  
In the meantime, he thought he ought to take care of the situation down below.


End file.
